


【可观s】同居二十题

by PLPaint (MorinoeShino)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoeShino/pseuds/PLPaint
Summary: 来源©Aegean https://paste.plurk.com/show/1655847/555这些题目好可爱啊但是我大概写不完吧（ntm一题大概500字 能更新到哪儿算哪儿 现代背景日常为主 ooc就我的锅大概率没车 因为不会开欢迎留言^^20201129：先停会儿 之后再接着写题目（20201222：争取公历2021年前写完哈 每题都比500字多都快一题1000了完全是在写小短篇（就当小短篇看吧）20201227：完结了！！！
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. 01. 叫對方起床 & 02. 輪流做早餐

01\. 叫對方起床

同居的李旻浩和金昇玟从来不叫对方起床。金昇玟说“强行叫这哥起床的话我会被打”；李旻浩说“我才懒得管他爱咋咋地”。但事实只是这两个人没有被叫起床的必要罢了，他们之间只有起得早和起得更早。从这一点来说，是难得的相性很好。

“哥应该不是在跟我比赛吧？”金昇玟走进盥洗室拿起牙刷。今天是这一周第一次李旻浩比他起得早五分钟，现在已经在洗脸了。

难道我下意识跟他比赛了？李旻浩听了这话扪心自问，他自己也说不准，毕竟人总是在自己想不到的地方会有一些迷之胜负欲。他在关掉哗啦啦的水龙头之后才回答金昇玟：“真幼稚啊你。”

“我幼稚的话，哥一定也半斤八两。”金昇玟看着镜子里的李旻浩闭着眼抬起头，鬓角的头发有些打湿，未干的水滴顺着脸滑下来。出于一种奇特的自尊心，他平常不会这样光明正大盯着他哥的脸看。真神奇，只是沾了点水罢了怎么会这么好看呢？

他估计李旻浩等下得擦个脸，就抢先一步抽走了架子上挂着的毛巾。李旻浩手一伸却抓了个空，于是无语地笑着转了个身：“毛巾。”

“不给。”

“幼稚。”李旻浩用手抹了一下眼睛边的水。

“哒——”

“不给我用你的擦了。”他做出要去够另一条毛巾的样子。

到底还是李旻浩了解跟他同住的这个小洁癖，金昇玟一听这话就立刻老实：“呃，还你。”

李旻浩接过毛巾，一边擦脸一边看着金昇玟接水、漱口、刷牙。金昇玟面无表情，看着应该是刚才没得逞有点气鼓鼓和刚睡醒的懵懵气质混在一起了。

明明都可以一起睡但是却不可以同用一条毛巾，这人真的很奇怪诶。李旻浩想。不过个人习惯尊重就好，他李旻浩看上的又不是金昇玟的毛巾。反正到了晚上都没差（？）

“干嘛。”他口齿不清问他哥——尽管神情处于放空状态，金昇玟还是注意到李旻浩盯着他。

“看看。”五秒就能擦完的脸李旻浩愣是用了一分钟，语气里却不知道为什么很得意。

02\. 輪流做早餐

总点外卖也不是办法，总是吃前一晚备好的剩菜也不是办法。

金昇玟向李旻浩提议：“我跟哥轮流做早餐吧？”

“好让你有机会毒死我？”李旻浩一个白眼。

“那多浪费食物啊。”金昇玟嫌弃。

“你做的能叫食物？”李旻浩反问。

“……”金昇玟想，跟这哥真的没法对话。

“我看过你跟龙馥做的vlive，就你——”

“啊——那个只是意外……”金昇玟忍不住打断，却不是很有底气。

李旻浩挑了个眉，追着不放：“十多次全是意外？”

“……也没有那么多吧……”金昇玟的声音低到了自言自语的程度。

话是这么说，李旻浩最终还是同意了这个临时提案。第二天早上他走进厨房的时候，看到金昇玟在厨房叮叮当当碰撞着锅铲和锅子，于是从后面悄悄凑了上去。

“做什么？”

“啊我的天。”金昇玟吓得一抖，还好没有烫到自己，“吓死我了。哥你走路没声音。”

“大惊小怪。”李旻浩没走开反倒贴着金昇玟的脖子说话。

“哥在不必要的时候会凑得很近呢。”金昇玟盯着锅子说。

“什么是不必要的时候？”李旻浩换了一边耳朵吹气。

“现在。”回答得斩钉截铁。

相比于和他调情，金昇玟似乎更关心锅里的炒蛋。李旻浩觉着无趣于是自行走开了，从冰箱里拿出喝的之后就默默坐在桌边等。事实证明金昇玟做的早饭也没有很难吃，炒蛋的水平应该比刚认识那会儿要好多了。反正是早饭嘛，简单一点就行，李旻浩也大概是只要不过分就不太挑食的那类。金昇玟端着菜上桌的时候还因为担心口味而显得有点严肃，但他看着李旻浩没怎么挑刺就吃完了心里也是长舒一口气。

“明天我做什么呢？”李旻浩想。想着想着就到了第二天。从金昇玟做饭时候无暇顾及身边的那股紧张劲儿李旻浩已经在内心断定自己技高一筹，不知哪儿来的胜者从容让他十分轻松地考虑了做早饭的事情。

摊个煎饼好了？他看着柜子和冰箱里的材料犹犹豫豫。于是本来肯定会注意到并躲开的背后袭击就这样命中了，金昇玟正双手扣着他的腰。

“哒——”他似乎心情很好，“哥早上好。”

“你怎么回事？”澄清一下，就算同居了，这两个人平日的氛围也并不是这样腻歪的。除了金昇玟偶尔脑子掉线一下可能惹一惹李旻浩，或者李旻浩在别人面前装模作样搭搭金昇玟的肩膀之外，私底下黏黏糊糊这种事情绝对不可能在寝室之外发生。

“哥昨天对我做这种事情的时候，是不是忘了早饭是轮流做的？”金昇玟顺带咬了一下他哥的耳朵，也不知道跟谁学的。凑得很近的时候金昇玟又被他哥身上的香气钓着了，想着反正这哥还没开始做早饭不用担心用火安全和食材浪费，干脆就直接一边亲一边扣着李旻浩从厨房回到了卧室。昨天早上他从李旻浩那里挡下来的份，今天早上几乎是双倍地还了回去。

嚯，这小子。李旻浩想。但是因为这样就可以不用做早饭省事儿，就在心里默许了。用这种方式开启休息日的一天好像也行。

“金昇玟，你还要不要吃早饭了。”

“嗯……哥就是我早饭？”

鉴于轮流做早饭对于两个不太做料理的人来说实在毫无效率，这个提案过了两天就被光速撤回了。


	2. 03. 指責對方挑食／口味／飲食習慣 & 04. 餵食（可以用餐具也可以直接用手）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吃的题目也太多了吃的好难……！（我在说什么）

03\. 指責對方挑食／口味／飲食習慣

金昇玟点菜的时候很少每次都一句一句问李旻浩要吃什么。因为两个人饮食习惯差不了太远，或者说至少李旻浩他相对来说比较随意，基本上都会吃——而金昇玟则是说着“我什么都可以吃”实际上只喜欢韩食的人。

李旻浩也知道这个，想着这样可以省去自己点餐的麻烦，也就没有让金昇玟改改的意思。不过当然，也会有想换换口味的时候：

“偶尔吃点西式快餐吧。”

“不要，哥一个人吃。”金昇玟怎么刚好就只喜欢健康的东西呢？虽然他也不是完全不吃别的。

李旻浩也是爽快，他从来不劝金昇玟跟自己一起吃垃圾食品。只有这种时候会各点各的。如果是这样各点各的话，金昇玟则有很大概率不会帮忙一起收拾餐具。

“哥自己收。”

“你怎么这么容易生气啊。”李旻浩随口一说。

“如果要因为哥不跟我吃一样的就生气，那我也太忙了。”金昇玟好像是在说真话，“我没有生气。”

“哦……”李旻浩半信半疑地收拾，看着金昇玟利落地搞定了他自己的那一半然后去刷牙了。

04\. 餵食（可以用餐具也可以直接用手）

做了激光手术的金昇玟视力变得比以前好多了，不用眯眼也能看到题板上给出的“任务”。但轻轻一瞥就能极速收到情报也有坏处，至少这次他费了好大劲才不让嫌恶之情表现在脸上。

只见那上面写着“请展现一下亲密性，给对方喂食吧”，还在后面画了颗多余的爱心。

这个“对方”，指的无疑就是身边这个正在一脸商业假笑的李旻浩。

“其实我不是很想被金昇玟喂啊……”李旻浩听了任务之后一脸无奈地对着镜头。

（“为什么呢？”）

“大家都知道的吧？这家伙手抖得很诶，连摄像机都不会举，我觉得我要么被筷子捅死要么就会浪费食物了。”

“呀，这哥真的说话很过分的各位。”金昇玟也配合着摇了摇头，可可怜怜狗狗相。

（“哈哈哈哈哈”）

行吧，综艺效果给你拉满。金昇玟难得在内心翻了个白眼，搁在平时他才是不愿意喂李旻浩吃的的那一个好吧，自己又不是没手。但工作还是要做，于是他拿了双最长的筷子夹了一块炸鸡送到一脸嫌弃的李旻浩跟前，只见对方拉着的一张脸上突然闪过一丝微笑。

下一秒金昇玟就感到自己的脚被重重踩了一下。于是很突然地一抖手，鸡块掉在了桌上。

“呀，金昇玟。”李旻浩恶人先告状，一边笑一边对着镜头，“看我说什么来着。”

“哥，三十秒原则。”金昇玟自然不是光受欺负的主，立刻重新夹起来就往李旻浩嘴里塞，不过被李旻浩后仰着躲过了。

（“三十秒原则……？”）

“没关系的，大家不要模仿就可以了哦。”金昇玟温和地说完这句就抄起筷子和碗追着李旻浩跑出了镜头。

（“今天也很和平呢…… ♡ ”）

“哥这个时候故意踩我脚了吧。”金昇玟坐在沙发上指着电视问身边的人。

“什么啊？我有吗？”李旻浩抱了个靠垫瘫在一边，完全没在意刚才电视上放了什么。

“为了让我手抖。”金昇玟没好气地补充道。虽然他承认自己有些时候拍录像确实会有点手抖。

“不是啊。”李旻浩把自己支起来，瞄了一眼电视大概知道金昇玟在说哪件事了。

“还说不是？？”金昇玟对这个人明目张胆瞎说谎话进行强烈指责。

“我是不想你用筷子喂我。”李旻浩眨眨眼睛。

“那我怎么喂你，用手？也太不卫生了吧。”金昇玟想象了一下浑身就起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“用……”李旻浩突然凑近，把手指贴到金昇玟嘴唇上，“这个？”

金昇玟这次是真的抖了一下，他把李旻浩手拨开：“哥脑子出了什么问题吗？”

“……没有哦。来嘛？”

“不要。”


	3. 05. 嫌亮叫對方關燈 & 06. 一起去街上購物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 久违的…久违的温柔篇（？）  
> 06也放在同一章了！  
> 完全没有在写买东西的事情就是了www
> 
> 说好的一个500字怎么越写越多了  
> 那20题最后没有更完也情有可原 因为有字数守恒原则……？（没有）

05\. 嫌亮叫對方關燈

“哥，今天我先回家了。哥回家路上小心。”

李旻浩看了一眼手机上的信息，回了个“好”。一般情况下，金昇玟都会等李旻浩一起回去。不过就像今天这样，就算不等也会发消息知会——倒是李旻浩经常招呼都不打就直接回去了。问起他则会回答：“都是回家，一不一起有什么关系啊……”

李旻浩把心思重新放在练习上，除了基础该记下的旧东西，目前还有一个新的编舞需要琢磨。这些本来就是要求细致的工作，再加上李旻浩对待舞蹈认真的态度，今天的个人练习也与平常一样花了不少时间。

回家路上经过了一家还营业着的小吃摊。练习完刚好有些饿了，虽然为了身材管理不应该凑过去，但夜晚的食物香味实在诱人。李旻浩就向老板买了几个泡菜饼和一盒炒年糕，然后拎着一路快步回家。如果拉着金昇玟一起吃，罪恶感就会稍微少一点。

打开家门的时候室内并没有任何亮光，那小子睡了吗已经？李旻浩边想着自己的夜宵计划大概要泡汤了，边径直走向客厅，开灯之后转头一看却发现金昇玟搬了张椅子正对窗户坐着。

“啊草吓死我了金昇玟。”这个背影在一片寂静的情况下突然出现，看着确实有点渗人，“不至于这都要节约用电吧干嘛不开灯。”

令李旻浩诧异的是，面对他这样明显的闲话金昇玟竟然一点都没有要立刻回击的意思。大概过了两秒，金昇玟头才也不回地跟他说：“哥，你回来啦……不好意思，能不能……帮忙关一下灯？”

金昇玟的声音有点哑，很轻，断断续续。

其实今天李旻浩有注意到些不对劲的地方，因为下午的时候隔壁练习室传来了人说话的声音。要知道在隔音这么严实的练习室都能听到隔壁发生什么的话，那分贝得相当高了。与其形容成“说话”，直接猜测为“吵架”应该更加合理。他知道金昇玟在隔壁，这就是最不对劲的地方。毕竟他是和大声吵架这样的事情最无缘的人啊。

李旻浩关了灯，把东西放到桌上之后走到金昇玟背对着的那个沙发坐下。

“掉眼泪呢？”

“……没有啦。”

两个人也不是在对方面前掉眼泪会觉得害羞的关系，不过都这么大了确实很少哭。哭了的话，除非是发生了真的很高兴的事情（比如获奖之后的相拥而泣），或者真的很伤心的事情（比如李旻浩手机里一直存着的出道综艺里金昇玟哭到不能接受采访的片段——但现在已经是可以拿出来轻松讲的故事了）。

没哭就没哭吧。李旻浩停了好一会儿才重新挑起话题。

“以前宿舍上下铺的时候，”他并没有追问金昇玟今天发生了什么，反倒没头没尾地开始说起了旧事，“因为每个人睡觉起床时间不一样，灯或者太阳太亮很影响，所以有装帘子遮光吧。”

“……是呢。”金昇玟愣了一下之后回他，依旧没有转过身来，语气却比刚才轻松了，“哥的帘子裹得最严实了来着。”

“没错，我那个真的效果超好。”李旻浩先是很自豪地肯定了一下，然后话锋一转，“但是总有人要来扯我帘子真的很头疼。”

金昇玟听了这话，轻轻地笑出了声：“是我呢。哥生气好可怕。”

“少来，你什么时候真的怕过？”接着他用自言自语一样的调子说，“我想待在暗处，却偏偏要被光照。我说关上，关上，结果亮堂堂的光还是一次又一次照进来。真晃眼啊。”

李旻浩不是很喜欢讲这种话，但如果不是面对面的话，如果对象是金昇玟的话。

“所以下次不要叫我关灯。叫我关我也不会关的，懂了没？”

虽然看不太清，但金昇玟应该是点了点头。

“懂了就去开灯，顺便去厨房拿餐具来吃夜宵。”

“我刷过牙了……再说这个点吃夜宵也太……”

“有空刷牙没空开灯你什么情况？”李旻浩惊呼，“不吃拉倒，但是灯和餐具还是要，快去。”

“真会指使人。”金昇玟嘟囔着从椅子上起身。

“我的心灵鸡汤怎么可以让你白喝。” “啧。”

06\. 一起去街上購物

“金昇玟，陪我去买东西。”连玄关都还没进的李旻浩在门口喊道。

不过一会儿，穿着居家服的金昇玟噔噔噔地从卧室里跑了出来。他俩今天都休假，但是李旻浩一早上就出门（好像是去见朋友玩），这刚回到家呢又试图拉着金昇玟出去购物。

金昇玟的手缩在毛茸茸的袖子里，倒也不是因为冷，只是有这样的习惯：“哥一个人去不行吗？”

“废话真多。快点。”心知肚明的李旻浩想省了这推拉的时间，毕竟金昇玟真的不想去的话从一开始就不会从房间里跑出来了。

金昇玟平常出门的打扮说朴素也是朴素，运动夹克，戴了好两年的帽子，学生一样的双肩书包。大家见了都只是觉得挑不出毛病，很清爽，不难看，但也不会猛赞说很时尚。而金昇玟却得承认他有很认真在考虑和学习自己的私服搭配，以至于分不清究竟是为了保持一个不高不低平均值下了苦功，还是说真的努力换不来天赋。

“这有什么关系，”李旻浩曾经安慰过他，“时尚完成靠脸啊。”

“……”金昇玟不知道怎么回复，毕竟虽然拐弯抹角但似乎还是一句夸人的话。

“靠我的脸，你站在我旁边就特别时尚。不要走远哦。”

我再相信李旻浩我就不姓金。被欺骗感情的狗狗抬头在心里暗自发誓。

回想起旧事的金昇玟在出门前叮嘱他哥：“买东西可以，哥不要做奇怪的事情就好了。特别是不要在大庭广众之下凑过来。”

李旻浩敷衍地点点头，心想如果有什么区域限定家里家外形象反差投票的话，金昇玟和他应该可以包揽冠亚。

两个人在路上聊一些有的没的就到了目的地。金昇玟没有直接问他哥要买什么，却也猜了个八九不离十。从刚才聊天的话题而言，估计是要买送人的礼物吧，朋友生日，还有节日这种的。

金昇玟一抬头，购物之地的招牌明晃晃地蹦入了他的眼睛。那四个字分明写着：农贸市场。

“因为要送实用的才好啊。而且农贸市场的东西质量又好又便宜。”不愧是李旻浩，无懈可击的理由。事实上，他买来番薯地瓜柑橘之类的礼物送人也不是一次两次，金昇玟本人也在受过照顾的行列里。

这样一个说着“时尚完成靠脸”并穿搭利落精致的小伙子，来挑礼物的地方则是农贸市场。金昇玟就这样把自己给想笑了，不过随即就为了不让走在前面的他哥发现赶紧平复了自己情绪。他倒是真心觉得这样的李旻浩比较可爱温柔一点。

“哎我不是说了不要走远。”李旻浩已经提着袋子回来了。

“要我帮忙拎吗？”金昇玟看着他哥不像是要结束购物的样子，伸出了一只手示意李旻浩把袋子给自己。

李旻浩一笑，用另一只没有拿袋子的手一下子牢牢牵住了金昇玟：“很好很好，这样走不丢。”

金昇玟低头看着李旻浩握上来的手，心想，好小的手啊，明明是我哥来着（也比我矮）——虽然以前就知道。

见金昇玟既没有抽手也没有生气，李旻浩很稀奇地问他：“不是说不要我在大庭广众之下凑过来吗？”

“牵个手而已，没关系吧。反正挺冷的。”金昇玟若无其事地讲话，顺便把牵着的手塞进了自己的夹克里。穿了口袋大的方便衣服真是正确选择。

（※澄清一下 我超喜欢Ksm氏的私服打扮的kkk我也很喜欢Imh氏的礼物挑选准则虽然肯定不仅仅会送农产品啦（你）


	4. 07. 被人纏住解決後回家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※谁能想到 我给自己（的笔）加了点戏 让我们来看看两个不同意义上的脑洞（喂  
> 包含07-1 如果是被坏人缠住的话 与 07-2 如果是被好人(?)缠住的话

07\. 被人纏住解決後回家

07-1 如果是被坏人缠住的话

DAY6前辈经常说，乐器靠的就是练习。当然，就算没有这句话金昇玟也会刻苦练习的。他想学吉他弹唱是认真的，并且没有只会扫几下和弦就算圆满完成的肤浅打算。就算最终的目的也是为了进行表演而不是成为古典乐大师，他还是踏踏实实从基础指法一点一点练起了。这是一件既需要精巧有需要力量的任务。而且吉他弦很细，在没有练出老茧之前都得忍忍疼，但这不算什么。

“嗞——”

手机响了。练习期间的金昇玟永远会把手机通知关掉，除了来自一个人的。他把吉他搁到架子上，看到屏幕上一整面的信息。

“金昇玟”

“来救我呃呃呃啊啊啊啊”

“快点来哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦”

“ ㅜㅜㅠㅠㅠㅜㅜㅜㅠㅠㅠㅠㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅠ ”

金昇玟半信半疑地回拨了一个电话：“哥什么事。”

“哦哦昇玟呐，嗯…你知道经常去的公园边上有个隧道的吧，快点过来哦！记得带点现金……”电话那头李旻浩的声音听着很不自然。

“等一下，什么情况？”

“就是这样啦，快点哦在隧道！”这句话说完，电话就被唐突地挂断了。金昇玟心里觉得不妙，匆匆忙忙收拾了包，背上吉他箱就往外跑。就算是李旻浩一时兴起恶作剧或者什么节目的隐藏摄像机，那骗了也就给骗了吧。他希望至少这次自己最好是被骗了。

那个“隧道”其实指的是一个桥洞，金昇玟远远就看到拱顶下几个人影。不想什么来什么，他发现李旻浩被几个小混混围住了，脖子上似乎还架着一把刀。到底为什么会这样……说完全不担心是假的，但他也确实没有那么担心。凭李旻浩的本事这些人根本算不了什么，问题是怎么就被缠上了还演变成要自己来帮忙的情况？

现在也不是追究前因后果的时候。金昇玟想着，拿出手机打开录像，快走到的时候小心翼翼把手机藏到了袖子里。

“我来送钱的。”金昇玟两手插兜走了过去。一群人转过来恶狠狠地盯着他，不过因为背光看不清人而眯起了眼睛导致凶神恶煞的程度大打折扣。仔细一瞧这些人估计比自己还要年纪小吧。

真业余啊，金昇玟想，这样真的能劫到钱吗？

“钱呢？！”其中一个人盯着他大吼。金昇玟看见被刀指着的李旻浩笑了笑。

“在我背着的这个箱子里。”连交易地点和方式都不指定，随便胡诌两句应该会信的吧，“一手交钱一手放人吧。”

“想得美！”拿着刀的人没有要放下的意思，可仅仅是他将注意力移到金昇玟的那一瞬间，李旻浩就摆脱了人质的身份。他轻轻地把脸向后仰，一个踢腿打掉了刀子顺便还重重踹了人肚子一脚。接着用地上的刀飞速在其他人涌上来之前切断了绑手的绳子，之后则是干净利落地把几个小混混就这样收拾到了地上。有力而优美的姿势好像就和平时跳着舞没什么差别。如果有吉他独奏和舞蹈的合作表演的话，金昇玟倒是很想和李旻浩一起试一试。

“厉害厉害。”金昇玟一边鼓掌一边走过来，刚才有一个估计是看他像个好对付的学生于是冲上来了的，倒也没有得逞。如果一打多可能就不行了，金昇玟想。

趴在地上的小混混头还不死心，扯着嗓子威胁两人要他们记着。金昇玟转身蹲下，拿出自己录像中的手机友善地跟对方说：“好啊，我也记着呢，还是音画都有的。把这个直接交给警察就可以了吧？”

李旻浩从背后抽走手机，看了一眼说：“哇，人脸看得好清楚，应该很容易确定身份吧。要不要在这里再自拍一张？”

“哥竟然主动跟我提自拍，明天太阳会从西边出来吧。”金昇玟把视线重新转向被吓得面色铁青的未遂犯，“你们走吧，这种事要是再发生第二次可不会像今天这样就结束了。对谁都不可以。”

“哥，你怎么会被那么几个没智商的缠上。”金昇玟问话的时候甚至有些嫌弃。尽管没真的出什么大事是好的。

“我在公园里睡着了……醒来就这样了。哈哈。”李旻浩事不关己地回答。这个人是野猫吗？

“明明自己一个人可以解决吧为什么要叫我？”

“哪里的话，刀子我还是怕的。划到脸怎么办。”李旻浩装模作样地哀叹了一声。然后看向金昇玟，发现他的手上有些伤口：“手怎么了？”

“啊。这个。”金昇玟像是被提醒了一样看了看自己的手。

“刚才伤了？”不等金昇玟回答李旻浩接着追问，“不会吧你这么弱的吗？不会吧？”

“……”金昇玟又一次气到无语，早知道不来了反正这哥自己肯定也有办法的，“是练习的时候不小心划到的。吉他。”

李旻浩听了，突然长舒了一口气。他的脸上不再是刚才那副兴致高涨的表情，停顿了一会儿才说：“那就好。”

回家的时候太阳已经快下山了，两个人的影子被黄昏的光线拉得老长。李旻浩拉过金昇玟的手，用自己的手指轻轻抚摸着上面浅浅的伤口和发红的印痕。划破的地方应该很快就会愈合，印痕的地方应该也很快就会结茧吧。

其实就算是李旻浩，被人用刀子指着还是会慌的。他小声地开口：“今天谢……”

“停。不要。到此为止。”金昇玟无情地拒绝了他哥的煽情一刻。

“……谢谢你这么努力练习。学会了之后记得给我听哦。”

“我又不是为了哥学弹吉他。”金昇玟板着一张脸，虽然没有听全李旻浩的道谢，但他突然因为李旻浩的不小心觉得有些生气起来。但是怎么说也不会听的吧，还会把自己弄得像个老妈子一样。

算了，今天没事就好，他自己知道就好——所谓生气快消气也很快说的大概就是金昇玟。

“知道知道。”李旻浩难得乖巧点点头。他知道金昇玟不是为了自己学弹吉他，但是是为了自己才出现在这里。

07-2 如果是被好人(?)缠住的话

亮闪闪的巨大灯彩下面，李旻浩裹得像个黑色的粽子。他在等人，在充满节日气息的夜晚。拥挤的街道本不适合当做碰头的地点，但只有今天这棵闪着白光的树才是最显眼也最有情调的选择。在这个浪漫之地又兴奋又紧张地等待着心上人的出现，多么像漫画一样美妙的一幕啊！

如果心上人不迟到（太多）的话。

“靠啊金昇玟你开什么玩笑我已经等了二十分钟了你告诉我你还有半小时？？？”一直信息轰炸的李旻浩终于转为了语音攻击，他在心理和生理的双重压力下爆发了。而电话那一头只有金昇玟无力的道歉和憨憨的笑声。

金昇玟通常不会迟到的，今天真的是因为路上太堵了。本来是觉得从不同的地方碰头会显得更加有仪式感，没想到结果是迟到一小时。早知道就一起从家里出来了，还省事。制造气氛准备惊喜这种事情，金昇玟还真的是个外行人。还能怎么办呢？把半小时尽量缩短吧。

因为李旻浩这一吼，周围悉悉索索起了一点讨论的声音。“诶？是那个金昇玟吗？”“不会吧，同名同姓而已吧。”“可是这个人感觉脸长得很好诶，像个明星……”“大街上穿成这样感觉好可疑……”

这下可好，要是再闹出什么动静李旻浩他就当不成一只黑色的粽子了。他压低自己的帽檐，祈祷大家会把自己喊的话当成错觉。金昇玟，你小子今天完了。他顺便恨恨地在心里骂了一句。

金昇玟跑到灯饰附近的时候已经是上气不接下气了，他一边喘一边四处张望，竟然一眼就看见了李旻浩。那是因为那个一身黑的人四周好像有什么气场似的与人群隔了一圈空当，不过仔细想想，应该理解为这个人是被围住了。

金昇玟艰难地穿过这人挤人的保护圈，刚好听见有个人对着李旻浩说：“不好意思，请问您……”

“对不起哥，我迟到了。”他抢先一步走了过去，李旻浩没好气地瞪着他。

“你死定了金昇玟。”李旻浩压低声音对他说，示意了一下周围站着的这么多人，“先解决这个吧你说怎么办？”

“什么怎么办……”金昇玟开始观察周围，“天哪”“不会吧”“真的？”之类的叹词已经此起彼伏，但相比于慌张，他看了一眼手机上的时间之后反倒笑了，“没问题的。”

不会吧，这孩子脑子坏了？这种情况下还笑得出来。就当李旻浩打算反驳金昇玟的时候，身后的彩灯突然暗了下来。尽管街上亮着的地方数不胜数，一下子丢失巨大光源的人们还是陷入了混乱。一片尖叫和喊声中，李旻浩感到自己的手被牵了起来：金昇玟正在拉着他向外狂奔。

寒风凌冽，但手是温暖的。四周嘈杂，但李旻浩的世界在那一刻悄然无声。灯光也好人也好，四周的什么都好全部被甩到了身后。李旻浩觉得这一幕似曾相识，好像这样的场景在哪个梦里出现过，又或者平日里的金昇玟确实是一直在拉着自己向前奔跑的那一个吧。

“呀……金昇玟……你疯啦？”脱离包围圈很久之后金昇玟终于停下了，两个人都差不多是体力耗尽的状态。多亏有平时的训练，跑了还挺远。

金昇玟看向他，开朗地大声笑了起来：“……哥，迟到了对不起。但是这样跑是不是很爽？”

“别指望我凭这个原谅你。给我个合理的解释。”说到底，李旻浩还是没搞懂金昇玟今天要选在那个地方碰头的理由。不会真的就是想要跑一跑吧。那李旻浩真的要打人了。

金昇玟顿了顿，冷静且真挚地说：“我想反正新年报社要曝光的话，搞一出大的比较浪漫。”

“？？？”李旻浩稍微理解了一下金昇玟讲的话是什么意思，脸上直接从耳朵红到脖子根。

金昇玟观察着李旻浩的反应，睁大了眼睛无辜地看着他：“咦，哥信啦？不会吧？真的曝光很麻烦的耶。”

今天的安排确实失策了。为了准备惊喜，金昇玟提前联系了广告公司。本来应该是在灯灭的时候好好表示一下自己的心意，然后一起看接下来的灯展的。不过事到如今他就不打算将事实和盘托出了。这也算是对平日里被李旻浩捉弄的小小报复。

至于等下回家之后发生的事情，反倒变成另一个惊喜了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 救命啊越写越长了我到底为什么kkk我到底在写什么啊kkkkk  
> （可以看出 相当的放飞自我 我答题答得和同居有什么关系啊哈哈哈哈）


	5. 08. 替對方蓋被子 & 09. 一方生病 & 10. 窩在同一個沙發上

08\. 替對方蓋被子

“！”

半夜里的小腿肚一阵突如其来的抽搐让李旻浩从睡梦中惊醒。这种情况很少见，一般只在训练过度累着了的时候才有。醒了就有些口渴，他轻手轻脚下了床去客厅倒了一杯水。

最近很忙，忙到醒来就是工作一回家就是睡觉。同事兼同居的关系可以说是时时刻刻在见面了，但他还是觉得跟金昇玟相处的时间越来越少。换做是以前的李旻浩，可能也不会在意这些事情，因为反正都是在一起。和金昇玟相处时间越长他感性的一部分似乎就越会被唤起，他变得容易陷入思念、猜测和担忧。金昇玟在想什么呢？好久没有聊过天了。

他借着客厅的灯走回卧室，刚好有一些经过不同墙面反射的光让视野稍微清楚一点，但又不至于打扰正在睡着的人。李旻浩站在床边，低头看着裹得严严实实的金昇玟。这小子连睡觉都像个模范生是为什么啦？

他看着金昇玟没什么防备的安稳睡姿，觉得有些安下心来。经常听到别人说金昇玟看上去“长大了”“成熟了”。确实，越发分明的轮廓，成长中的宽阔的骨架，还有更多不是单单外貌而是整个人散发出来的气质。怎么看都是个大人了。但睡着时候稍微有些抿起来的嘴巴，随着呼吸轻微起伏的身子，睫毛和脸颊，还有略显杂乱的头发，这些都让李旻浩觉得他还是那个他。在只有自己看得到的这一面里没有变过。

李旻浩把手上的杯子搁到床头柜上，在金昇玟那一边的床沿坐了下来。他稍微掀开一点金昇玟的被子，盯着他脖子和锁骨附近深深浅浅的红痕。如果现在附身亲下去，金昇玟应该会醒过来，说着“明天还有工作，哥别闹了”之类的话。但接下来，不管李旻浩是作罢还是继续，金昇玟都会接受的。

最近就是这样，虽然很忙，做还是有在做的。但在这夜深人静的黑暗时刻里，现在的李旻浩竟然只是渴望着跟金昇玟聊聊天。常年的性格习惯让李旻浩到了关键时刻反倒不能流畅直白地用语言进行自我表达。行为上的交流也是交流，但是可以的话，还是想用语言说出来。这点可能是被金昇玟传染到了。

李旻浩轻轻把那一角的被子盖了回去按好，出去把客厅的灯关掉之后躺回了自己的那一半被窝。

他突然感受到金昇玟从背后抱住了自己的腰，然后有个声音模模糊糊地说：“嗯嗯，好的，我在听啦哥。”

——不过说梦话这件事上，倒是金昇玟跟他越来越像了。

09\. 一方生病

“生病的人请去好好休息。”

金昇玟的说话对象是那个生了病还穿着居家服到处晃来晃去的李旻浩。

“不要亲我，会传染的。”

得的病是重感冒，还带了一点热度。

“哥确定是感冒不是喝醉酒了对吧？”

药是吃了，但好像没什么用。或者说一波未平一波又起。

“走——开——”

金昇玟试图把李旻浩从自己身上摘下来。他从来没有见过什么人感冒了之后还顺带发个疯的。李旻浩嘴上说着“哎呀好难受好难受”，但一等金昇玟拿着药或者水或者毛巾过去照顾他就一下子扣住把对方往自己这边拽。仗着自己是病人，指使金昇玟做这做那的十分不亦乐乎。

“金昇玟，用额头测测我体温下去没。”

“金昇玟，药太难喝了用嘴巴喂我。”

“金昇玟，我浑身酸痛快点来给我全身按摩。”

烧确实还没退。金昇玟狠不下心对付他这生病中无理取闹的哥。他甚至想直接用绳子把李旻浩绑床上算了，但是这么做的话只会被理解成有什么奇怪的兴趣。金昇玟用耳温计飞快地测了体温，把药混进饭里并扔给了李旻浩一个按摩椅就算完事。

李旻浩也不知道哪儿来那么多体力，对金昇玟的处理态度表达不满并拒绝善罢甘休。金昇玟看了看时间，终于起身走近李旻浩，拉住他的一只手把他推到墙边。可能是因为生病，金昇玟没有怎么用力就按住了他哥。

“哥就是想要我做这个对不对？”

“哦？本性暴露啦？”李旻浩抬眼笑笑，他终于看上去有些累了，“会传染哦……”

“没关系的。”金昇玟在他耳朵边轻声说，但后面的话就听不清了。

“……”

“说明书写的起效时间还挺准嘛？”金昇玟看着睡倒在自己怀里的李旻浩，把他扶到了床上。金昇玟很想解释自己没有趁人之危的癖好，不过能让这哥安静下来休息一会儿的话这些事也就算了。

金昇玟俯下去用额头测了测李旻浩的体温，还挺烫的。他抬起身，把李旻浩的头发拨整齐：“等哥好了再继续吧。”

~~ ※KSM：一个很适合黑化角色的善良小孩^q^←至少在现代背景下可以是这样←我也想看真的黑化 ~~

10\. 窩在同一個沙發上

李旻浩和金昇玟就算窝在同一个沙发上也能保持安全社交距离。因为家里的沙发大概有两米长，而他们两个人向来都是一个人坐一头，中间隔的距离应该可以再躺下一个人。

什么都不干的休息日，十分适合就这样瘫在沙发上任时间流淌。家里并没有出现喜闻乐见的小情侣在沙发上亲亲我我的场景：沙发的一边坐着李旻浩，在玩手机；沙发的另一边坐着金昇玟，还是在玩手机。

“金昇玟。”

“嗯？”

“干嘛。”

“看手机。”

对话就这样唐突地开始和结束了。除了李旻浩偶尔的搭话，窗外吹风和鸟叫，邻居的装修还有手机有时会发出的背景音，就没什么其他的声响了。平稳安静的房间正是休息日三个字的真实写照。其他人要是看见日常互怼的可观s能有这样一副和平的景象，可能会有些惊讶——不过仔细想想也好像很有道理，这两个人独自安静的时候还蛮多的。是因为沙发太长可以保持安全距离吗？

“金昇玟。”

“嗯？”

“为什么给我发消息。”李旻浩看着弹出的对话框，明明就在旁边但还是要发信息也算是很莫名其妙了。他对着金昇玟举起了自己的手机。

“啊。”金昇玟转头，两个人今天第一次对视了，隔着一点五米以上的沙发，“我以为哥在打游戏。好可惜。”

李旻浩抄起一个靠垫就往一脸开朗笑容的金昇玟脸上投掷，金昇玟侧身一躲然后把脚上的拖鞋甩了出去。

再见了，和平的休息日。当然如果李旻浩真的在打游戏，发消息过去的金昇玟应该不会就这样被收拾了事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先更到这里x！  
> 暂时先休息一会儿（你
> 
> 感恩你读！


	6. 11. 吃了對方的點心 & 12. 一起修房子（裝修／打掃）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我回来了！（并没有人在等）  
> 不过还要再等等再把这个更完哈哈哈手头还有别的事儿没忙完现在只是磨蹭几段…  
> （救救她 这人已经开始乱写了（啊？）

11\. 吃了對方的點心

“布丁嘟噜噜噜甜甜圈~ ♪ 泡芙嘟噜噜噜棉花糖~ ♪ ”金昇玟有些时候会唱奇怪的歌，说是职业病吧又好像在内容上关系甚远，觉得莫名其妙吧又唱得怪好听的。哪天真的写了一首这样的歌也倒是顺理成章了，未来可期未来可期。

“啦啦啦——”未来之星一边哼着调一边打开冰箱，上上下下里里外外搜了个遍，唱到没词了还是没找到自己昨天从lix那里收到的布朗尼蛋糕。他想都不用想就知道犯人是谁，静下来用和比冰箱温度还低的语调喊了一声：“哥。”

“嗯？”李旻浩在沙发上回应他，“有话快说。”

本来金昇玟只是有点生气，但听了他哥这个态度的话一下子就从未来之星变成了可以毁掉别人未来之星（？），不过他毕竟是个冷静的主，没有这样就几步冲到李旻浩面前揪领子打架。

金昇玟深吸了一口气，用这样也没法消除的烦躁语调问：“冰箱里的布朗尼呢？”

“蛋糕吗？我吃了。”意料之中的回答，“咋？”

毛巾这种也就算了，点心之类的李旻浩现在才懒得跟金昇玟分你的我的。尽管平常他也不动，这次突然一下子饿了的嘛情有可原。

金昇玟还是站在冰箱前，好像这样就可以让脑袋冷却似的。他默默握紧了拳头，如果现在伊恩看到自己的表情应该会说“哦是的是的哥就是这个表情，碰了自己东西生气的时候”之类的话。

“那个是我的。”金昇玟把每个字都咬碎了讲话，然后他克制住自己甩手的冲动把冰箱门用力按了回去，“哥怎么可以擅自吃掉？”

“什么干嘛干嘛？”李旻浩看着走到自己面前死盯着自己的金昇玟，一边笑一边凭借本能往旁边挪动，“什么啦蛋糕而已吧？”

“那个是，lix，给我做的。”生怕李旻浩听不懂韩语一样，金昇玟一顿一顿地跟他说。李旻浩心里知道这小子是确实生气了，紧握的拳头时刻都能挥到他脸上。他在这紧张（？）时刻却依旧饶有兴致观察着金昇玟，又想这皱起的眉头和撅起的嘴巴实在是没什么威慑力的样子。

“啊是龙馥手作的啊。还挺好吃的。”李旻浩摆出一副恍然大悟的表情，在赞许地点着头的同时拿出了手机，“等等啊。”

被喊停的金昇玟错过了一瞬间给他哥来一记重击的机会，只好一起低头看着他哥用手机打字。不一会儿提示音响了，李旻浩举起手机给他看回信。

\- 龙馥啊，你做的蛋糕挺好吃的耶。我把金昇玟的份都吃掉了。

\- 哥喜欢就好^^！多吃点！

“你看，蛋糕的主人都同意了，你怎么这么小气呢金昇玟？”李旻浩一副占着理的哥哥模样，丝毫不管这个道理歪不歪。

“送给我了就是我的东西啊！应该问我才对吧！”金昇玟的理智下线了，加入了这场小学生级别的辩论大会，“我都想好了要练习完再吃的所以很珍惜地留在冰箱里，哥怎么可以招呼都不打就直接吃掉啊。问我我又不是不会分给哥吃……”

李旻浩完全不按照金昇玟的话题接着讲，开始精准挑刺：“你说这个很珍惜，是因为喜欢吃蛋糕吗？还是因为……是龙馥给你做的？”

“当然是因为蛋糕啊？”金昇玟一瞥李旻浩的手机屏幕，想着，这算什么没有水准的推拉啊。

“也就是说，只要给你做蛋糕，不管是谁你都会很珍惜咯？”

“那当然。”金昇玟这次没听懂他哥要问什么，殊不知自己早就踏进陷阱了。

“唉……”李旻浩楚楚可怜地叹了口气，“那我算什么呢……金昇玟，在你眼里我也不过和其他人一样吧……明明都同居了……”

啊这。金昇玟意识到自己好像说错话了，于是他长出一口气，松开了紧握的拳头。他还是最珍惜他哥的，这当然。想到这儿，他一直板着的那张脸上终于有了一点温柔的微笑。

然后金昇玟抓起沙发的靠垫毫不留情地往李旻浩身上砸了过去。

“谁让哥没有给我做过蛋糕呢^^”

12. **一起** 修房子（裝修／打掃）

电钻的声音断断续续地在客厅里回荡。金昇玟站在三米外盯着眼前从来没看过的景象。他知道李旻浩是工业高中出身还拿过焊接的证，应该是动手能力很好的意思，但真的目睹自家平时连多装饰一个摆件都嫌烦的哥全副武装在鼓捣家具DIY还是神奇。

帅哥真的干什么都帅啊。金昇玟主要是在想这个。他靠在墙上一言不发地端详李旻浩，心里已经上上下下赞叹了个遍。不是都说认真工作的男人最帅吗？平常一起工作的时候他通常都只顾着做好自己的分内事，没什么机会这样看，今天倒是意外收获了个机会。不同于镜头前精致化了妆的样子，在家干活的李旻浩略显得不修边幅。但素颜之下的浓眉大眼，加上专注的表情，更有一种硬朗的男性气质。通常李旻浩的脸给人一种长相温柔的错觉，就算是面无表情也不会显得特别凶，只是隐隐有一种不好惹的感觉。那么现在的李旻浩看上去应该就是挑明了告诉你这哥很不好惹，好像被瞪一下就会倒地不起。全身虽然被干练利落的工装裹着，但是依旧可以感受到衣服之下手臂大腿这些地方的力量。反正这个金昇玟最清楚。最有趣的是这样的人和手上正在干的活也没有不搭调的感觉，可能是因为他的动作一点都不生疏。买组装家具和改造客厅都是金昇玟的主意，但李旻浩行云流水的样子又好像没金昇玟什么事——只不过当初说服李旻浩同意稍花了点时间。

“要帮忙吗？”过了会儿，金昇玟出于礼貌问了一句。

“嗯……倒点水。”李旻浩头也不抬，这和当时说着不要不要好麻烦的哥形象完全不符。金昇玟看出来他哥好像稍微觉得组装家具是件好玩的事。有些人是会这样的，上手之后才发现乐趣，原本要推出去的活会变成避免他人来插手，因为那相比于说是帮忙更像是打扰。

金昇玟倒了杯水走到李旻浩边蹲下，有些遗憾地说：“其实本来DIY要一起动手才有意思来着……”一起动手才是同居的意义嘛！金昇玟要是想这样单方面看别人干活干脆请装修工来不就好了。虽然他找不到比李旻浩更帅的装修工。

李旻浩停下手中的活接过水：“话是这么说，可你明明看得很开心吧？”他的语气里充满了调侃。李旻浩不轻易相信金昇玟的好心，得归因到平时两个人七绕八弯的相处模式。

金昇玟没法否认，尽管他觉得这显然是他哥变相拒绝他抢走自己DIY甜头的表现。李旻浩就一笑接着说：“真没想到你当时看上我是因为要拿我当苦力啊～”

“这倒没有，”金昇玟想到自己刚才在一旁的心理活动，这次飞快回答，“是因为看上哥的脸。”


	7. 13. 夢遊 & 14. 吵架

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 去查了关于梦游的资料 看到一句“三分之一的人在梦游过程中有侵略性或暴力倾向” 在想本来要不要写个恐怖片一点的（……不是  
> 然后放弃了^^

13\. 夢遊

“成年人梦游原因，除遗传性外可能来源于压力，酒精，食物，疲惫等……”

金昇玟一边啃手指甲一边操作触控板下滑滚轮查看网页。他用手扶了扶眼镜，想起昨天晚上发生的事情。他知道李旻浩讲梦话，但梦游倒是第一次见。

硬要分类的话，那相比于喜剧可能更像惊悚片。他低头看了看自己的手腕，一圈浅红的印子到现在都还没消下去。昨晚睡得好好的突然被李旻浩叫醒，又什么都不说只是下床走到自己这边跟个门神一样杵着。金昇玟半梦半醒中试图了解他哥想做什么未果，反倒直接被拎起手臂并在手腕处牢牢掐住。痛感让他一下子清醒过来，但他哥好像根本没有要听他话的意思——或者说根本没有建立起有效沟通。两分钟后李旻浩就松开了手又躺回床上睡去了，金昇玟之后戳了戳他哥想问个明白也没回应，稀里糊涂也接着睡了。第二天他把这件事情跟他哥讲，李旻浩表示毫无印象。

“你瞎编的吧？”

“……我也怀疑是我做梦，但是，”金昇玟把手伸出去，“这一圈印子还红着呢。”

“哦？”李旻浩只是斜着瞄了一眼，“不得了不得了。”

“哥，实话说最近是不是太用功累着了……？还是有什么压力？”虽然李旻浩显得对这个话题很不上心，但毕竟梦游不是什么健康状态下都会发生的事情，金昇玟还是担心。

“没有没有。”他把脸别开，“都说最怕朋友突然的关心（ ♪ ），我快肉麻死了金昇玟。”

金昇玟经常给身边的人当烦恼咨询对象，可李旻浩从来不是会找他的那一个。金昇玟只是知道他哥前几天因为忙工作所以睡得很少。看在都是成年人的份上，他也就选择了姑且相信他哥：“我不是哥的朋友。”

“确实。我比你大两岁。”

“……”金昇玟无言。

仔仔细细调查了一圈，咨询了专业的医生之后金昇玟得出了不需要太过担心的结论。不过由于挂念着他哥会不会做出奇怪或危险的事情，这一晚的金昇玟依旧下意识地保持了浅眠状态。假期就快结束，再过两天金昇玟该到外地出差了，照理来说应该好好休息，但李旻浩的这个情况多少让他放不下。然后和昨天类似的场景发生了，这回金昇玟被拉起来之后比之前有准备多了。

“哥，你梦游了，醒醒。”他拉亮了床头的灯。

“哦。”要不是预习过，会以为是正常的对话。但金昇玟知道他哥完全没醒，眼睛完全没有对焦。

“为什么哥要抓我的手呢？”他听说有些时候可以与梦游者进行对话，于是好奇地试了试。

“……”李旻浩没有回答。

是不是为什么这样的问题太困难了？问是否问题会有回答吗？

“哥最近累着了吧？”金昇玟想起来白天被忽略的问题。

“……别走。”李旻浩缓缓说道，吐字还挺清晰。

金昇玟以为自己永远不会从他哥口中听到这句话的。反应过来李旻浩是在回答第一个问题之后，他觉得好像确实也说得通。

“我只是出差啦，很快就回来的。没想到哥因为想这个事情都想出心理压力来了，没想到哥这么在意啊痛……”金昇玟的滔滔不绝被李旻浩加大力度握住的手打断了。

不过他并没有让李旻浩松开，只是停了停，一顿一顿地继续问李旻浩：“哥是不是担心？”

“嗯。”

“不想我走？”

“嗯。”

“哥是不是很喜欢我？”

“嗯。”

金昇玟因为自己得寸进尺收获的答案感到欣喜。尽管说遇到梦游的情况其实最好快点唤醒，但金昇玟现在只想多占点他哥便宜。

要是李旻浩醒着的时候也这么诚实就好了——不过偶尔这样或许才更加让人心动？

“那亲我？”

“嗯。”虽然回答了但是并没有行动，或许这个有些超纲了。

“哥抱抱我然后睡觉吧。”金昇玟把李旻浩往自己这边轻轻拽了拽，两个人一起倒回床上。感到李旻浩的手逐渐松开，应该是接着睡去了。金昇玟就自己把手抽出来，捧着他喜欢的人的脸亲了亲。

“下次这种话当面跟我说啦。晚安。”

14\. 吵架

（……写太多了来写和好吧）

这两个人擅长吵架。

如果擅长吵架，这么久了还没分开那应该也很擅长和好吧——要是理所当然这样想也不算错，但事实却不尽然。硬要说的话，金昇玟比李旻浩擅长和好那么一点点。也就一点点。

李旻浩倒在躺椅上看着花园里的花草，是他和金昇玟一起打理的花草。树叶把月光切成片撒到地上，倒是有点像他和金昇玟现在支离破碎的关系。

日常生活中的小吵架是爱情表现的一部分。不管是李旻浩公开做了些什么出格的事让金昇玟念念叨叨个不停，还是金昇玟对所有人都友善亲切的态度让李旻浩心生醋意，这些引发的小吵也不过是关系升温之前的助燃剂。但是还有另外一些吵架是令人伤心的，或是真的做错了什么事，或是观念上不相和并无法退让。每吵一次关系就碎裂一点，掉下来的片可以用时间和爱粘回去但裂痕会留下。

怎么会有人擅长吵架啊。

“哥，吃晚饭了。”李旻浩感受到金昇玟在门边停了一会儿，听到自己“嗯”了一声后就重新回到屋里。

金昇玟没有跟他冷战，语气倒也平常。这是说明他没有那么生气，还是说他已经没那么在乎了？如果真的要分个对错，这次大概是李旻浩的错，是他先挑起的。所以要他去道歉吗？对着猫咪把整个人都爬到地上也比对着金昇玟低头要来得舒服。

饭桌上已经摆好了盘。碗和叉子呈镜面整整齐齐摆在桌上，和金昇玟一直做的事情没有区别。只有在家吃饭的时候，李旻浩不需要特意再自己把桌上的餐具挪到左边。

吃的东西是沙拉。以前李旻浩吃饭不规律的时候经常随便吃点沙拉，甚至三餐都是沙拉。和金昇玟住一起之后不太这样做了。只是现在任何的佳肴估计尝起来都会和清汤寡水一样索然无味，所以沙拉倒也不会显得太单调。还健康。

他和金昇玟安静地面对面吃饭。如果我现在提出和好，他会跟我讲话吗？李旻浩想。接着他又记起来金昇玟本来也不怎么在吃饭的时候讲话，他就省了这个力气。李旻浩偶尔看几眼金昇玟在做什么，吃饭，收拾桌子，整理，打扫自己负责的地方，就仿佛是一档每天都会播出的节目。李旻浩本来是情景剧的共演者，今天他是屏幕外的那一个。不过只要他想，他随时可以打碎玻璃，但他现在没有这么做，他选择了当一个逃跑的观众。

于是李旻浩就这样拖到了晚上。他洗完澡出来，看见金昇玟在借着床头灯看书。虽然眼睛做过激光手术，但是这种时候戴上一副眼镜会轻松一点。戴着眼镜的金昇玟看着像个学生，在班里负责给老师和同学之间牵线搭桥的那种。

“日记写完了？”李旻浩问一句无关紧要的话。

“嗯。”

“现在这么冷静，是因为要骂我的话都写进日记了吗？”

“嗯。”金昇玟接着看书，好像李旻浩的话是一句背景音乐。

要是仅仅这样就可以让吵过的架翻篇的话，那也许还是赚的。李旻浩隐隐觉得今天没有办法糊弄过去。他把自己打理完之后坐到自己那边的床上，开始回想发生的事情。他们之间吵架真的有“对错”之分吗？其实都一样，绝大多数时候无非是观念不同又不肯妥协罢了。既然如此，那么一句“对不起”的分量又有多少呢？

“金昇玟，”李旻浩自觉深思熟虑之后看着被子说话，“如果你从心底觉得我们确实不合适的话……”

“哥，”啪地一声金昇玟合上书，声音之响吓得李旻浩一抖也中断了话头，他说，“我没有心。”

李旻浩被金昇玟突如其来的没头脑发言惊得转头，看到金昇玟摘了眼镜放到一边，视线直接迎了过来，不等他开口接着道：“我的心早就给哥了。哥不知道吗？”

他知道。

“就算哥放在一边积灰，或者在上面扎一百个洞，或者揉碎到只有残渣，都和我没有关系。因为那个是哥的东西。是你的东西，李旻浩。”

说着“都和我没有关系”的金昇玟，眼神里是月光下的海面一样波光粼粼。他没有哭，但听说海水和泪水一样都是咸的。李旻浩不喜欢被金昇玟这样直勾勾地盯着，因为会忘掉接下来要说什么要做什么。

他大可以说把心还给金昇玟，大可以说他不需要金昇玟这颗心，可话到嘴边他又舍不得了。世界上心甘情愿放弃到手宝贝的人类会有几个呢？世界上对手中的宝贝永远不变珍惜的人类又有几个呢？李旻浩好像一个吝啬的富翁，你知道富翁不可能对自己所有的钻石或金币时刻高度警戒，但他也绝对不会就这样慷慨解囊地天女散花。

李旻浩对自己感到懊恼。他只有金昇玟这一颗心。他不是富翁。

“……我会把它还给你。”李旻浩从成千上万的词库里把字挑出来组成一句话。

金昇玟闭上了眼睛。大海消失了。

“但是，”李旻浩深呼吸，“我要把它拼好，修好，还要贴上装饰，撒上糖霜，装进花篮之后再还给你。在那之前，你可不可以再等等？”

听说这是他们最后一次和好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （附：
> 
> “唉。”金昇玟叹了口气，双手环胸，“哥要我等多久？”
> 
> “嗯……一辈子好不好？”
> 
> “那哥可得好好修。”）


	8. 15. 浴室大戰 & 16. 不小心洗了全部衣服

15\. 浴室大戰（笔者：？这是要干什么

家里的浴室很大，这个是两人在当时装修的时候一起要求的，理由是洗漱台冲凉的泡澡的一样都不能少也不能简单。而且两个人都累趴争前恐后想要快速泡进水里的时候“不用等对方”。

当初市场的销售员是听到这句话之后讳莫如深点了点头的其中一个，同居嘛，浴室嘛，呃，对，挺好的。李旻浩金昇玟对视一眼，知道自己的意思被成年人的思维曲解了，却也没有挑明。曲解是曲解了，目的还真的只是大一点方便，不过其他心思百分百没有也不是真的。

所以家里的浴室有一个巨大的按摩浴缸，一个淋浴间，一个足疗池还有连着墙上大镜子的洗漱台（卫生间在隔壁，是干湿分离的）。放洗浴用品和香氛机之类电器的柜子也精心装饰了。有钱真好。

这天李旻浩回家的时候金昇玟已经在浴缸里泡着了，不知道泡了多久，因为从两个小时前开始他就没回过李旻浩信息。李旻浩推开浴室的门，一股热气混着香薰扑面而来。

“金昇玟，你不会死在浴缸里了吧？”李旻浩用手扇了扇自己眼前的空气。

“没死呢。”金昇玟只有一个脑袋搁在边沿上，嘟嘟囔囔地说，“哥洗干净之前不要进来。”

“我说要跟你一起泡了吗？”

“哥不想？”

李旻浩答不上来，金昇玟的声音在浴室里的回音好像变强了。

“泡这么久不行的吧你好起来了。”他也没有走近，只是靠在门边说话。

“哥快洗澡啦。”金昇玟根本没理。

本来李旻浩确实打算一回家就去冲澡，但是被金昇玟这样一讲好像他现在去冲澡有什么目的似的。他想了几秒决定还是先让自己舒服为先，于是按照之前的计划脱了衣服进了淋浴间。透过盖着薄薄雾气的玻璃他知道金昇玟浮在水面上的眼睛正盯着他看。

“金昇玟，你是变态吗？”李旻浩用问候别人吃饭了没的语气问金昇玟。

“我把头搁在这里泡澡自然就这个姿势了。”金昇玟表示这间浴室当初可不就是这么设计的吗，“哥身材真好。真羡慕。”

“你又不健身。”

“我运动的……我只是不想自己变成特别肌肉的。”

“那你有什么好羡慕的？”

“也是。我随便说说。”金昇玟口齿不清，“不过哥身材好是真的。”

李旻浩走出淋浴间没几步就能跨进浴缸，等他泡进去金昇玟红着脸朝他挪过来二话不说就开始亲。金昇玟的皮肤烫到李旻浩怀疑是不是有自己的两倍体温，看来是水里煮太久了身子连着脑子一起熟了。他一轮亲完就顺着耳朵脖子一路往下咬，嘴里含糊地说着什么不过李旻浩一个字也没听清楚。

“金昇玟。”李旻浩掰过金昇玟的下巴正眼看着他，“起来了你这样下去要发烧了。”是不是真的会发烧他也不知道。

“是因为我太热了？还是哥不行了？”俗话说脑子烧坏的人什么都敢说。

“是是。”李旻浩顺着话茬承认了，用一种假装很敷衍的语气。他没怎么使劲儿就把金昇玟拖了起来，“去床上做。但是别指望我抱你过去。”

“哥的身材难道是假的嘛。”金昇玟看着李旻浩已经准备走出去的背影说。

“是不是假的你自己试试不就知道了？”

（对不起，我在写什么呢）

16\. 不小心洗了全部衣服

完了。

金昇玟突然停下打字的手，听着洗衣机运作的声音。他在听了这个声音起码十分钟以后才意识到不对。

完了。十分钟前他一顺手把李旻浩的衣服，包含一件李旻浩说了“别洗”的衣服，全扔进去了。因为那件衣服金昇玟自己有一件长得很像的，又或者金昇玟今天洗衣服的时候真的心不在焉。

一向分的清清楚楚的人是金昇玟。金昇玟恨不得把所有自己的东西不光是衣服都贴上“金昇玟”的名字贴，并且隔三差五叮嘱李旻浩“哥不要碰我东西”。现在倒好，自己变成越线的那个了。李旻浩知道这事儿了会怎么反应呢？是一脸“金昇玟你也有今天啊”地嘲讽他还是皱眉“你搞什么啊”地嫌弃他？相比于一起洗了的这个事实，金昇玟意识到自己更在意李旻浩会是什么态度。

原来金昇玟已经不是很在意把东西跟他哥混一起了。

他一边对自己的新发现开始感到惊奇，一边给他哥拨通了电话。金昇玟不是那种习惯于把不好的事情藏着掖着的人。

“怎么？”李旻浩似乎在街上走路，背景音很是嘈杂。

“哥，呃，”话到嘴边金昇玟还是有一点犹豫，“哥不是把衣服放我的边上了嘛。”

“嗯？所以呢？”

“……”金昇玟吸一口气，没有意识到自己声音在减弱，“我不小心把它们全都洗掉了……”

“啊？”李旻浩这一声不知道是在质问还是真的没听清。

“包括哥说别洗的那件……不好意思……”

“都洗掉了？”

“嗯。”金昇玟怀着进衙门的心情等待他哥发落。

“行啊。没事。”李旻浩云淡风轻，“那你那件给我穿呗，你是有一件很像的吧？”

“啊，对。好。”

“Okok，挂了，我等下就到家。”李旻浩的潜台词好像是“这点事情都要打电话？”。

金昇玟听着电话忙音和洗衣机一起合奏，懵懵地盯着天花板。

什么嘛。

他嘿嘿地笑了几声，既是觉得刚才自己很傻，又是觉得跟他哥打的这个电话很开心。接着他就仿佛无事发生地继续对着屏幕工作了。

哥什么时候到家呢。他想。


	9. 17. 一方沉迷（遊戲或其他興趣或嗑藥）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞快乐…快乐……（？？
> 
> （这里涉及的医药知识都不是真的&不可以模仿0 0）

17\. 一方沉迷（遊戲或其他興趣或嗑藥）

按照轮班，这个礼拜的打扫是李旻浩负责。但是金昇玟却跟他说看他最近忙，让他休息换自己来。

李旻浩纳闷，他觉得金昇玟才是忙的那个，而且不知怎么的最近两周有时看着精神状态不是很好。李旻浩也不是每天盯着金昇玟看他几点起几点睡，但多少有感觉他睡觉不如之前规律还都比自己晚。他之前也没在意，只当这些是金昇玟可以自我调整的事情。

“你最近不太对啊，没睡好吧？这个状态还帮我打扫？”

“……没关系的，哥。”金昇玟好像是想他安心似的笑了笑。

“上次不是去医务那边开药了？效果怎么样？”

“效果很好啊。”听到李旻浩提药，金昇玟立刻回答，“所以我好多了。虽然哥不跟我讲，但其实哥最近也忙吧？是不是被我吵得也没睡好？这次就我来打扫，哥去休息好啦。”

李旻浩狐疑地点点头：“行。”

金昇玟演技有进步，但还是穿帮了。李旻浩对于金昇玟藏着什么这点总是看得出来，但按他这个性格，不抓个现行肯定是不会承认的。于是李旻浩就先离开了，留金昇玟一个人在客厅。

金昇玟的第一反应是去自己放在沙发上的包里拿药。之前去医院开了思诺思治疗失眠，本来是没问题的。但是连续好几天都是行程不规律，很迟睡不着而第二天还有工作，金昇玟就擅自加大了剂量。思诺思见效很快，但是金昇玟也发现了自己每天摄入的量在以一个很可怕的增速变多。当初开的药是一个月的分量，结果在两周不到的时间里就快见底了。他自己去药店买，竟然下意识地买了三十多盒。

金昇玟看着自己手上的药盒都愣住了。自己这可能是有点上瘾了——但这段时间过去之后应该就会好的吧？到时候慢慢停就可以了，所以他没有跟李旻浩说。李旻浩心细，金昇玟现在要做的事情是把柜子里放药的地方补充到它该有的数量，并把剩下的备用药藏起来。

“金昇玟。”李旻浩从卧室里喊了一声，吓得金昇玟手一抖把药盒掉在了地上。

“啊？怎么了哥？”他听到自己心脏狂跳的声音，但还是用无事发生的语调回话。

“上次说要去的店我先预约掉了啊。”李旻浩似乎没听到客厅的动静，既没问也没走出来。

“好的好的。”实话说，金昇玟不太记得这件事了。安眠药有时候的副作用就是金昇玟第二天起来会对睡前的事情记忆模糊。而他和李旻浩因为工作时间错开，最近基本上有什么事情都只会在睡前聊。

金昇玟轻手轻脚地捡起药盒，塞了一点去柜子，剩下的放到了客厅的唱片箱里。然后麻利地开始打扫卫生，毕竟刚才是以这个为理由才支开了他哥的。他听到李旻浩在讲电话，应该是预约店的事。

他很希望自己不吃药就能睡着，但是实在是做不到。他也不想在很迟的夜里翻来覆去把李旻浩也吵醒。而这药效很好的药不仅能让他快睡着，更像是给了他一种安慰效应一样：只要吃了就能睡着。金昇玟一半的理智告诉自己不能太依赖也不能吃太多药，另一半的心却告诉他吃药是一件很舒服的事情，以至于他现在竟对每天等着李旻浩睡觉之后起来吃第二次药怀有一种期待。

他在李旻浩面前只吃一点点然后假装睡着，他不想让李旻浩觉得有什么奇怪的地方，可这么一点现在也确实根本不够他吃。今天也是一样，下午打扫的时候也蒙混过去了，晚上等李旻浩睡了之后，金昇玟就悄悄起床去拿刚放进唱片箱的药。

“金昇玟。”

李旻浩的声音在他背后响起，就像是从深渊传来的一样又黑暗又低沉。

“啊，哥，你怎么醒了？”金昇玟慌忙放下还没从盒子里拿出来的药转了个身。

李旻浩不讲话，只是一步一步走过来。

“是我太吵了吗？不好意思啊哥……”金昇玟试图挽回的话跟他人一样被李旻浩轻轻一把推开了。李旻浩弯下腰看金昇玟刚刚护着的那个唱片箱，随手抓了一把药盒举到金昇玟眼前。

“不是刚才睡前吃过了吗？”李旻浩一下子就知道发生了什么。

“啊，呃，对啊。我就是来看看……”

“把药放在唱片盒里？确实得来看看不然要搞混咯。”

金昇玟把头别向一边没有出声。

李旻浩不屑地笑了，松开手哗啦啦地药盒都掉在金昇玟脚边。他盯着金昇玟，眼神跟刀子一样锐利，平常看着温柔的眼睫毛好像现在可以在皮肤上划道口子。

“想不到啊金昇玟。我一直以为药物上瘾这种事情怎么看都是我更合适。”

金昇玟视线下垂，对于李旻浩的话只是无奈地笑笑：“哥这话说的……”

“看着我的眼睛说话！”李旻浩压着嗓子吼了一句。

“没关系的……这段时间忙才这样，过会儿就可以停了。”金昇玟辩解。仔细看的话，他脸上的颓丧神态简直令人难以想象这是金昇玟。

李旻浩一把拽过金昇玟的睡衣领子，把他扯到自己面前几乎是贴着脸讲话：“你看看你自己现在吃的这个量，你真的觉得之后很快就能停？你真的想停？别以为我不知道，也别耍小聪明。”

金昇玟只是咬着嘴唇看着他。

“是，你怎么样我他妈的管不着。”李旻浩放开手推开了金昇玟，弄得他一个踉跄，“下午说的那家店预约两天前就订好了，我跟你讲过你还说好。”

“哥……”

金昇玟带着点委屈的眼神会让人心软，所以李旻浩不看着他说话：“反正你就是什么都不肯跟我说对吧？没事，没问题。已经取消了，今天下午我已经打电话取消了。”

“哥……”金昇玟又糯糯地喊了一声，头脑明晰口齿伶俐的他现在是这样的手足无措。他知道向来豁达也没什么所谓的李旻浩真的生气了，加上比生气更严重的是李旻浩对他的失望。都一起住这么久了，金昇玟还是习惯把自己的事情都揣在怀里。不是他不信赖李旻浩，只是过于独立的一个人生活早就把他的内心封闭地死死的，这层纸是真的难揭。

李旻浩似乎已经没有继续和他说理的念头，只是安静地走向房间。

“说我什么都不说，哥不是也一样吗？”突然，金昇玟犟脾气上来了。他改不掉是没错，但其实李旻浩的性格也半斤八两：“哥累的时候跟我说过吗？没有吧。因为哥从来也不相信跟我说能解决什么问题对吗？”

一个冲动的话说出口他有些后悔，这或许是事实，可现在讲出来只是为了报复。李旻浩的步子停了停，但最终没有理他。

是这样吗？李旻浩有些不敢回头跟金昇玟接着对峙了。原来是这样。

金昇玟直直地站在客厅，盯着脚边散落着的一堆药盒看。过了会儿，他把这些盒子一个一个捡起来，整整齐齐摆回箱子里。他没有吃药，不是因为下决心戒了，而是他现在不想睡了。他庆幸自己刚才至少没有说出“我是因为不想打扰到哥才多吃的药”这样三流的借口——他一开始确实是这样想的，但渐渐的他只是自己依赖着药物而已。现在再这样说，那明摆着就是推卸责任。

他好难受。比重度失眠、记忆模糊、药物上瘾还要难受。李旻浩那句“已经取消了”，仿佛是在说他们的关系。

时间的每一秒都被痛苦拉长了。金昇玟把刚才准备拿来服药的水一口气灌完，用力太猛滴了一身。他把杯子放到厨房的洗碗槽，拖着脚往卧室走。走了两步他恍惚注意到自己这样会很吵，于是用全身的力气把脚抬离地板走路。

卧室的灯已经黑了。但他隐约看见李旻浩还没躺下，并且视线就正投向刚进门的他。

“哥，对不起……”金昇玟跟发条快用完的人偶一样挪向床。

“道什么歉？”

“对不起……”他的声音模糊地飘在天花板上，已经没有力气在里面了。除了这句，金昇玟想不出现在还能在他哥面前说什么。干脆就这样把所有的力气都花光算了，这样就可以永远睡着了。

“……金昇玟，”李旻浩的语气比刚才温柔很多，“睡不着很难受吧。”

这句话像拉开栅栏的那根吊杆、推动书柜密室门的那个机关，或者最简单的一把锁的钥匙一样。金昇玟没有嚎啕大哭，讲话的时候却哽咽起来。

“嗯。”他颤抖地呼气吸气，“好难受啊。哥。”

李旻浩轻轻拉过金昇玟，让他把头枕在自己的肩上，像安慰一个孩子一样拍他的背。他很久没有这样对金昇玟了——当初刚认识的时候两个人都还对彼此客客气气，相处时间长了变得知根知底反而不会这样。还好现在一片漆黑，不然日后想起这件事或许会起鸡皮疙瘩。

可有些事情，明明已经相处了这么久却还是不见长进。李旻浩刚才是真的生气也真的失望了，但他走回卧室之后一闭上眼就能浮现出金昇玟憔悴的神情。或许笨拙的人们都需要一些契机来促进彼此的关系，他们不得不受伤。但受伤没有关系，因为人的伤口是会愈合的，是可以愈合的。

等金昇玟呼吸平稳一点，李旻浩开始提议：“我记得以前有看到过，说做爱会促进睡眠。”

“做……什么……？”金昇玟被吓到了一样，用不可置信的口吻反问他哥。

“是真的。性行为可以有效缓解压力也能促进睡眠。”就好像电视里的科普节目一样，李旻浩平淡地解释道。

“…………”金昇玟刚刚平稳下来的呼吸又被打乱了。

“我想，依赖我总比依赖药物好一点。”李旻浩在他耳朵边用气声讲话。

“……万一也上瘾了怎么办……”其实金昇玟想说的是，希望李旻浩以后也多跟自己讲真话。

“那不是好事？”


	10. 18. 朋友來探望 & 19. 被對方枕膝蓋／肩膀，壓麻無動彈 & 20.?

18\. 朋友來探望（？探望…倒也没有，就是普通来玩）（ **彬城成分注意** ）（ **彬城成分注意** ）（ **彬城成分注意** ）

“哥，我刚跟彰彬哥还有知城讲了，他们等下过来。”

“哈？”李旻浩显然对等下有两台机关枪一样的rapper要来自己家感到不满，“为什么？”

“吃饭啊，不是刚刚还说外卖点多了。”

金昇玟理所当然地给出理由，顺手开始一样一样收拾身边的杂物。要回收的纸板叠叠好，摊出来书和本子都塞回原位。

“那也不至于叫他们过来啊……我们自己也能吃完的。”李旻浩似乎很排斥，不知道是不同意人选还是对叫人这件事本身就很消极。

“点多了吃不完绝对直接浪费掉的也是哥。那还不如叫大家一起来，我给所有人都发了信息……”

“你给所有人都发了信息？！”

李旻浩难得提高音量讲话，就差三步并两步走到金昇玟跟前揪领子了。

“……只有他俩有空，本来我想如果大家都来的话就再点点。”金昇玟不慌不忙把话说完，手上整理的动作也没停下，“而且哥只是傲娇而已吧明明很想大家一起玩的。”

李旻浩这次平淡地放过了对金昇玟明目张胆挑战自己权威，或许是因为说中了。他既没有离开也没有去帮金昇玟打扫房间，只是拖着身子走到沙发上坐下。

“来了来了。”金昇玟一边朝外喊一边跑去开门，刚刚外卖已经送到，这次应该是人来了。从监视器看出去，门口站了两个一身黑的紧紧贴在一起，不熟的话绝对会以为是可疑人士的那种。

“Hello baby～韩尼也欢迎～你们关系很好耶！”

“是因为冷。”“是因为冷。”两个人一起说道，然后又互相看了一眼彼此，好像觉得很搞笑。

“快进来！”

“谢谢啦～”徐彰彬点了点头走进门，看见李旻浩坐在沙发上，“哥也你好～”

“嗯——”李旻浩敷衍地拖了个长音。

韩知城跟在后面，换了鞋之后情绪高涨地跟金昇玟比划起了手势，仿佛是隔了十年之后第一次见：“Hey yo Seungmin whassup man！”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！”金昇玟只是在一边跟着韩知城的情绪点头加手舞足蹈，不知道为什么至今都可以用这套见怪不怪的打招呼方式玩这么开心。

“你们动作也太慢了我都要饿死了。”

“哥先吃不就好了嘛。还等我们，好善良哦。”

“徐彰彬你不来的话菜就还没上齐啊。”不愧是李旻浩。

金昇玟把吃的在桌上摊好，自言自语说菜好像这么一看又不是特别够。

“没关系啦昇玟，”韩知城拍了拍他，“肯定够吃。要真的不够我可以吃彰彬哥的胳膊。”

“确实，虽然味道应该不怎么样，但应该管饱。”李旻浩接话。

“那行。”金昇玟笑着爽快地认证了。

“你们一个个怎么回事……”徐彰彬的语气里倒是没有半分为难的情绪。

事实证明菜是够吃的，小徐的胳膊也幸免于难。因为许久未见，再加上徐彰彬韩知城本来就挺能说的性格，家里的饭桌上出现了从未有过的热闹景象。李旻浩已经放弃装高冷了，金昇玟更是早就陷入了聊天的节奏。吃吃饭说说笑笑时间箭一样地就飞走了。送两人离开的时候，金昇玟还在跟他俩计划下次碰面的时间，而李旻浩则恢复了嫌弃的态度说着“别来了别来了”，倒也还算是人设上的有始有终。

金昇玟从楼下搭电梯回家，发现李旻浩倚在门框上，一副在等他进门的样子。

“哥这么挂念的话直接一起送下楼不就好啦。”金昇玟笑他。

李旻浩看着金昇玟把鞋子和外套脱下来弄好，哼了一声转身回屋。金昇玟洗了手，给自己倒了杯水喝。他用动作和眼神问李旻浩要不要水，却被无视了。

“……你怎么还叫徐彰彬叫baby的啊。”

“啊？我一直这么叫啊。”金昇玟过去有段时间沉迷叫所有人都叫baby并觉得十分好玩，不过最初是从叫彰彬哥开始的，“哥吃醋了？要我也这么叫哥吗？”

“你是要恶心死我吗金昇玟。”

“哪里的话。我应该恶心不死哥。”金昇玟荡了荡盛水的玻璃杯，“不过哥怎么今天不直接当彰彬哥面说这个啊，然后说‘呀，昇玟是我的’！”

听到金昇玟的蹩脚模仿，李旻浩直接翻了个白眼。这句话已经被金昇玟翻出来几万次了，黑历史都比它白。

“我还说哥以前经常找韩尼去玩还拍大头贴我很羡慕呢……”

“……这算什么啊，大头贴我们也随时都能拍。”李旻浩嘟囔，耳朵有点红。

“我也想跟韩尼拍大头贴……”金昇玟的语调里颇有点遗憾之情，不过他一看到李旻浩恶狠狠地瞪他就笑场了。

“你小子……”

“对不起～”金昇玟觉得逗他哥是一件很好玩的事，再加上平常两个人势均力敌的情况更多，这样单方面自己占上风的时候不多见。好朋友也聚了，点多的外卖也没有浪费吃完了，他哥可爱的一面也看到了。今天金昇玟心情好得不得了，日记上的字都快飘起来了。

19\. 被對方枕膝蓋／肩膀，壓麻無動彈

家里换新电视了。超大屏幕的那种，非常适合看电影。于是几乎没有一起看过电影的两个人打算今天久违地举行一下家庭团建活动。片子是金昇玟挑的，尽管他相比于李旻浩看的电影要少得多，但为了今天还是提前做好了功课。

电影还没开始过二十分钟，金昇玟的头就往李旻浩肩膀上靠了过来。李旻浩眼睛都不带瞥一下，盯着电影画面就说：“拿开。”

“真小气啊哥。”金昇玟无趣地坐直了身子。

电影是那种有些奇幻色彩的冒险故事，画面很是精美但是故事节奏上总给人哪里怪怪的感觉。在不必要的地方会出现一些略显冗长的对话，觉得该好好展现世界观的时候又很草率地几个镜头过去了——虽然影响也不是特别大，毕竟整个气氛烘托的还算好。李旻浩一边欣赏故事一边在心里简单分析，这个习惯是不知不觉中养成的。虽然他没有要当影评人的志向，但对于电影还算有着一套属于自己的审美标准。

看得入迷的李旻浩突然被一个镜头给震撼到摇了摇头，一动身子才发现金昇玟的脑袋不知道什么时候又压过来，而且估计已经维持这个样子有段时间了。毕竟这次李旻浩的肩膀是直接麻了。

“说要看电影的你怎么睡觉啊金昇玟……”李旻浩也只是轻轻地自言自语一句，就任由金昇玟靠着了。他怀疑金昇玟昨天晚上自己为了挑片子，已经看过一遍——还不止这一部电影。肩膀麻倒是无所谓，李旻浩只是觉得他这样睡可能也睡不舒服。不过看他这个样子，李旻浩又不想把他就这样推开。被金昇玟枕着又不是天天会发生的事情。

“哥怎么笑啊……现在的电影明明是这么伤心的气氛诶。”可能是刚才一动让金昇玟醒了，他开始明知故问。

“要你管，睡你的觉。”为了避免在电影结束之前发生什么不可控的时态，李旻浩上手盖住了金昇玟的眼睛。金昇玟像狗狗一样蹭了蹭他。

“嘿嘿。”

20\. 一方耍酒瘋／醉酒

我不写了!!! （开始给自己打广告）

ksm醉酒请见《适量》

Imh醉酒请见《不知》第4章节（就是要注意是乱炖

……话是这么说 但我以后有机会会再写……毕竟我很喜欢醉酒梗（你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完了写完了写完了（赖皮嫌疑有一点点）  
> 总之很感谢大家看！  
> 希望大家在剩下的2020年都开心然后平安幸福迎接2021！


End file.
